


Last Chance

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: Easy Lover [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Passion, Pre-Battle Sex, Smut, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle with the Archdemon brews on the horizon. This may be the last time Zevran and Adyla Tabris get to be together, and they plan to make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy and feedback is always appreciated, I love hearing from you! :D

_Poor Alistair_ , Adyla thought wearily as she sat on her mattress. It was odd, not being on the cold, hard ground. She hoped that the difference in environments wouldn’t change her sleeping patterns, tonight was not a good night to lose sleep. At the Landsmeet, she and her companions were all shoved in her room. Wynne and Leliana slept on the massive bed with Nelaros in the middle. Morrigan took the couch, Alistair was on the floor at the foot of the bed, and Oghren passed out before he even got inside the room. Sten and Shale refused to sleep, and Adyla slept on top of Zevran in the far corner of the room. The Arl’s estate, however, was able to give each companion their own room.

“Ah, the eve of battle, you can smell the anxiety!” Zevran chimed as he leaned against her desk that was adjacent to the bed. She looked up in surprise, he had slipped in unnoticed. His arms crossed over his chest as a smirk fluttered onto his lips, “I heard strange noises coming from Alistair’s room, does he have a friend we do not know about?”

Adyla sighed gently, “It’s Morrigan, and it may be the only way to keep both of us alive.” Her tone was grim, and her eyes did not meet his. She ran her fingers through her short, red hair, pushing it from her eyes.

Zevran softened his gaze at her words. Adyla had been very uptight in recent days. The couple had been together, but never found a private moment to be _together_. She wore his earring, and he wore the gold chain that she “accidentally” left in his pack. Both were symbols of affection, which showed that they had something more than a simple liking for each other, but the couple had yet to act on those feelings. He wanted to take her burden, to help her relax, even if it was only for a little while. “Come here, _mi amor_.”

She smiled softly at his request before standing and crossing the room. Once she was within reach, Zevran grabbed her wrist and swept her into his chest. He flashed a flirtatious smile, staring suggestively into her amber eyes. “Forget about the battle. Tonight, we celebrate our survival as lovers. There is a perfectly good bed, after all, and I intend to use it for more than just sleeping.”

His words sent heat rushing between her legs. She let out a shaky breath as she stared in his dark brown eyes. He was waiting for her approval to continue. Adyla pulled her wrist from his hand, causing his smile to waver. Seconds later, she leaped upwards, wrapping her legs tightly around his narrow hips. Her hands entwined into his hair, clutching the blonde strands against his skull.

Zevran’s arms whipped around her body, holding her securely to his chest. He inhaled her sweet scent, becoming intoxicated with the heady blend of lust and love. His tongue swept across her bottom lips as he swallowed a soft moan that sighed from her mouth. He flipped them, resting her on the desk.

She let go of his hair as she pushed into his hips. Her hands hurriedly shoved any objects off the desk, the crashing noises going unnoticed when his lips moved to her neck. She shifted her head, allowing him access to the sensitive flesh. She dropped her legs, giving him enough room to snake his hand down the front of her body and in between her legs. When his fingers brushed along the ‘v’ of her trousers, she shuddered lightly. It had been too long since she felt such a sensation.

His teeth grazed along the curve of her neck, skillfully hitting every overly-sensitive point like he had a thousand times before. His hands were working expertly to remove her pants, doing so swiftly enough for her to fail to notice until the chills from his fingers ghosting along her thighs shot up her spine. She leaned into every touch, a thick haze clouding her mind save one thought: Zevran. Her hands tore at the front of his cotton shirt, trying to rip it off of his body to feel the warmth of his flesh under her hands once more. He gripped her hands, stopping her from achieving her goal. She growled with frustration, not wanting to be teased at the moment. “ _Zevran_ ,” her hot breath brushed the back of his neck as she wrapped one of her legs around his hip, coaxing him inwards. Her teeth grazed along the shell of his ear with a low growl, hitting a well known erogenous zone.

He shuttered at the touch, gasping her name onto her shoulder as he dropped her hands. Adyla grazed her hand over the bulge in his pants before dipping them below his shirt and back up his abdomen. She kissed his temple, his cheek, his nose, before capturing his lips. Zevran pulled away, ripping his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. His hand cupped her cheek as he kissed her with control and precision.

A moan caught in her throat at the sudden intensity. Her hands dragged up his torso, committing the flex of each muscle to memory, enthralled by their movements and how effortlessly he utilized each of them to please her. His hands pulled the strings on the back of her collar loose, causing the shirt to pool around her elbows. The baggy scoop of her neckline revealed the top of her ample breasts. “No breast band? You are _very_ naughty, my dear Warden,” Zevran teased, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

She blushed, “mine was dirt--!” the words stuck in her throat as a moan surpassed them. Zevran’s tongue traced the top of her nipple as he pulled the scoop lower; fully exposing her. He sucked on the flesh, teasing her nerves. Her hand curled around the back of his neck as she pushed into his caresses. His teeth nipped at her chest, causing another delicious moan to fall from her lips.

Zevran hooked his arms underneath her knees, his hands closed around her hips. In an abrupt movement, he pulled her forwards so her ass was on the edge of the desk. The sudden movement pulled the desk from the wall. When her hands slammed backwards onto the surface, the desk hit back against the wall, a noise no one would mistake. He sunk to his knees, removing her smallclothes as he went.

When his lips pressed against her clit, a throaty moan escaped her as she pushed into him. His tongue swept up her wet folds, taking in her taste and once again imprinting it to his memory. Her ankles pressed into his back as her hand gripped his hair, attempting to receive more pressure from his movements.

His tongue flicked rapidly against the sensitive bundle of nerves as his nails dragged along the sides of her thighs. She rolled her hips into his mouth, writhing uncontrollably under his command. She could feel the pressure in her gut; pleasure was surging rapidly through her. Her eyes screwed shut as one of her hands clawed against the desk, desperate for some sort of purchase to steady herself. Her thighs clamped around his head, locking him in place.

His hands tightened around her hips, keeping her from squirming off the desk. His lips closed around her clit as he sucked and licked, drawing her closer and closer to her end. “ _Don’t stop— **Zevran**!_ ” she cried as her body curled forwards, heat snapping through her veins as she was overcome with the sweet taste of satisfaction. A shutter rippled through her as her legs relaxed around his head. She was leaning back on her elbows, weak and trembling from her long-awaited release.

“Oh how I have missed your delicious cries, my sweet.” Zevran was standing again, leaning over her body. His lips brushed her ear, his hands roamed her body, slow and deliberate. Her shaky breath was hot against his shoulder. Adyla dipped her head, capturing his lips and sharing her taste. Her tongue brushed along his lips as she leaned into him.

Her hand snaked down his abdomen to his exposed cock. She stroked him slowly, guiding him to her opening. His throbbing head grazed her slit before she suddenly broke the kiss and pulled her hips away from him.

“What is it?” He gasped against her lips as his eyes looked over her body, making sure he didn’t hurt her somehow.

“The bed,” she whispered as her eyes remained on his. She was aching for him, but the sudden realization that this could be their last night together made her halt. She wanted to do this properly for once.

“Yes, it is a nice bed,” he agreed in slight confusion. He wanted to continue, to finally join with her once more. However, Zevran did not wish to break her trust or push her boundaries.

“No Zevran, on the bed. We’ve never done it on a bed, and it’s more comfortable then the—!” She couldn’t continue, he had picked her up and brought her over to the bed. Zevran threw her onto the mattress and climbed over her. She slipped off her shirt and settled into the plush comfort. His hips settled between hers, his head pushed eagerly against her entrance.

“May I—,”

“ _Hurry_ ,” she spoke in a breathy whisper as her thighs rested on his hips.

He pushed into her, spreading her wide. A moan dripped from her lips as her fingers pushed into his back. He kissed her neck, starting with deep, slow thrusts. She pushed her hips to meet his, her tongue tracing the curve of his upper ear.

Zevran grew more and more greedy the longer he was surrounded with her tight warmth. The blend of her scent and arousal permeated the air, caressing his senses. It felt like a dream, like this was some sort of fantasy he had conjured up on a lonely night when he toyed with the idea of love; but this was real. She was real. When her legs tightened around his hips, he changed to a shorter, more rapid pace.

She gasped at the change in speed, pleasantly surprised when his arms wrapped around her back and he flipped them so she was on top. His hands quickly curled under her upper thighs, suspending her in mid-air. He pistoned rapidly into her, causing cries of pleasure to fill the room. Her hands clawed at his sides as overwhelming pleasure ripped through her. She was trembling once again, he had pulled her so close to her end, she could _taste_ it.

When he slowed his movements, she rolled her hips against him, hungry to feel _more_ , to draw him _deeper_. She curled into him, her lips found his. She kissed him with desperation, _begging_ him to push her off the edge of bliss one more time.

His arms tightened around the dip in her back, holding her steady. Zevran pounded into her, a low growl vibrating against her lips each time he pushed back into her. His end was drawing near, and he chased it with determination. Her walls clenched around him, greedily pulling him deeper and forcing him to drop to an erratic rhythm. Her teeth sliced into his lower lip on accident as the beginning of a sweet orgasm gripped her. She slammed her hips into his before locking in place. A loud swear followed by his name tore from her throat.

The pain mixed with pleasure was the sensation that triggered his release. His hot cum coated her walls as a guttural moan vibrated in his chest. She collapsed on top of him, languid and warm with panted breaths pushing past her parted lips. He was flushed and weak, but that didn’t stop him from kissing her hair affectionately. His fingers glided lazily up and down her back, gently stimulating the skin.

“I love you…” she whispered, barely audible. Her heart fluttered in her chest. It was the first time she said the words to him. They had hinted around it, showing each other love in different ways. Adyla was scared, in truth. The battle that brewed on the horizon held no certainty. She didn’t want to die without admitting her true feelings to him.

A profound silence hung over them, Zevran as quiet. He struggled with the idea of it. His mind was jumbled. He felt something for her, but was it love? He had no idea what love was. To him, it was a concept that had no room in his life. He did not feel worthy of her love. He was fatherless, a son-of-a-whore, and a murder. How could she love him?

Adyla propped herself up on his chest. She pressed her lips to his, kissing him tenderly. “You don’t have to say anything; I just wanted you to know.” She pecked his nose before nestling under his chin.

Zevran shifted under her to get more comfortable, his shoulders relaxed at her clarification. He hugged her tightly to his chest, holding his silence as he sprinkled her forehead with soft kisses. A few moments passed before he whispered, “Adyla?”

“Yes?” she hummed, balancing between sleep and reality.

“I love you.”


End file.
